1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to digital broadcasting, and more particularly, to a method of browsing a recorded news program and a browsing apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as digital televisions (TVs) or personal video recorders (PVRs) having large storage capacities have been introduced so that users can easily record a broadcasting program via a digital broadcasting channel and can conveniently reproduce and watch the broadcasting program at a desired time.
However, in the case of news programs, a plurality of news reports are generally included in one news program, and the kinds and number of news programs daily broadcast via a digital broadcasting channel are quite numerous. Moreover, some news reports broadcast by different news programs (in the case where a broadcasting station or a broadcast time is different) often include substantially the same contents, therefore, a user has to scan overlapping moving picture news reports one by one so as to browse news during a specific period (e.g., a day), and is inconvenienced since the user has to manually skip other parts by using a fast forward function so as to search for a part in one moving picture news report, in which the user is interested.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a structure of a news program moving picture.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the general news program moving picture is formed of a summary, a commercial break, a moving picture article, traffic information, weather information, and the like.
The moving picture news report includes an anchor shot in which a news anchorperson briefly reports a news report, and an episode shot in which a reporter fully explains contents of the news report.
Thus, a user has to directly skip the summary, the commercial break, and the like by using a fast forward function so as to search for a desired news report. Also, in the case where the user desires to watch the episode shot only, the user has to precisely skip only the anchor shot.
Since a plurality of moving picture news reports are generally included in one news program, the user has to skip other news reports so as to watch a desired news report. Furthermore, the higher the number of news programs to be browsed, the higher the number of overlapping news reports, and thus inconveniences increase and a time taken to perform browsing also increases.